Conqueer the world! (Pour le 17 mai 2015)
by Willsansfin
Summary: [HIATUS LE TEMPS D'EN ECRIRE D'AUTRES] Des petits OS à propos de gens un peu queers. OS1: Harold, Astrid, Merida et Stoïck; OS2: Haruka et Hiro
1. Harold, Astrid, Merida et Stoïck

_Ce n'est pas vraiment appliqué, c'est juste pour vous mettre au courant. Demain c'est le 17 mai, la journée moniale contre l'homophobie, la lesbophobie, la biphobie et la transphobie (IDAHOT si vous voulez trouver sur le google) et peut-être que votre ville organise un truc alors pour que vous sachiez que ça se fait, voilà, un petit machin. J'ai pas pu finir tous les autres (parce que j'en ai d'autres, c'est juste que celui-ci me semblait le mieux pour commencer) mais je compte les poster la semaine prochaine._

 _Conqueer the world!_

* * *

 **Harold, Astrid, Merida et Stoïck**

.

\- Elle te va plutôt bien.

Je me retourne vers mes meilleures amies qui sont allongées presque l'une sur l'autre. Astrid s'est laissée retomber sur Merida. La rouquine se débarrasse des cheveux qui la gênent pour mieux me voir et avoue avec une petite moue qu'en effet, c'est pas trop mal. Je pivote à nouveau face au miroir et ajuste le bandeau que Merida m'a prêté dans mes cheveux.

\- Je continue de penser que cette journée de la jupe c'est une connerie.

\- Merida, ce n'est pas parce que ces journées ne devraient pas exister qu'il ne faut pas aider le mouvement aussi longtemps qu'il en a besoin.

\- Démago, ronchonne mon amie en se retournant pour se laisser tomber sur le dos, tête en bas.

Je lui tire la langue à travers mon reflet et elle fait pareil.

\- Ça suffit bande de crétins. Harold tu es superbe. Merida ?

\- Je vais me battre pour le droit de choisir ce que _je_ veux porter donc je reste en pantalon.

\- Princesse stupide.

\- Pardon t'as dit quoi la viking ?

\- Barbare.

.

\- Dis-moi Harold…

\- Moi Harold.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Depuis quand tu portes des jupes de temps en temps comme ça, déjà ?

Je réfléchis très sérieusement. Depuis toujours ? Depuis mes quinze ans ? On s'en fout ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'aime bien c'est confortable.

\- Ok, admet Astrid en haussant les épaules.

Elle se laisse tomber sur mon lit et m'observe à l'envers pendant que je referme le énième carton.

\- Et à la FAC t'en porteras devant des gens ou tu vas continuer de les planquer dans ton placard ?

Je ne la regarde pas tout de suite puis finit par me relever. Je m'affale près d'elle tête bêche et ne bouge plus, allongé sur le ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à soulever ma jupe.

\- Oh ! Tu crois faire quoi là ?

\- Roh ça va, sois pas prude.

\- Tu me saoules.

\- T'as intérêt à t'y faire.

Nous nous défions du regard pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi sauvagement pour me faire un câlin d'ours. Je lui rends son étreinte alors que nous roulons sur le matelas.

\- Harold ? J'ai vu les chaussures d'Astrid dans l'entrée, elle est avec toi ?

Mon père entre à l'instant où nous tombons sur le tapis, les jambes entremêlées. Astrid se relève aussitôt et tire sur sa tunique pour être présentable alors que je m'assois tranquillement sur mon matelas.

\- Bonjour Stoïck, murmure ma meilleure amie.

\- Bonjour Astrid.

Le regard de Stoïck la brute glisse sur mes jambes nues et il me sourit.

\- Tu devrais porter un collant avec cette jupe, fils, elle est quand même un peu courte.

\- Papa…

\- D'accord ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Tant que tu es à l'aise. Tu restes manger avec nous Astrid ?

\- Je… oui, merci. Et on pourra vous voler Harold demain ?

\- Tant que vous ne le traumatisez pas, je vous le prête. Rendez-le-moi en forme pour notre dernière soirée père/fils d'accord ?

\- D'accord, souffle Astrid en souriant.

\- Et appelle donc la rouquine Harold, elle sera contente de manger ici elle aussi. Tu pars dans deux jours.

\- Je sais papa.

Mon père me sourit tendrement et se baisse vers moi pour embrasser mon front. Il s'attarde un peu dans cette proximité avant de sortir de la chambre. Astrid coule un regard vers moi avant de demander d'un air taquin :

\- Tu lui as dit quand exactement ?

\- Il y a un mois j'en ai mis une en me levant. J'avais pas envie de lui expliquer donc j'ai attendu qu'il ose me poser des questions. Il a l'air de gérer ça bien. On s'est mis d'accord pour qu'il me range pas dans une case mais je lui ai clairement dit que je préférais les hommes.

\- Et il est cool avec ça ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque, j'avoue en riant.

Elle éclate elle aussi de rire avant d'avouer à voix basse :

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi Astrid….

Je la laisse me tirer par la manche et me lève face à elle. Aussitôt, elle enfouit son visage dans mon tee-shirt et ses poings se crispent contre moi. Je referme maladroitement mes bras autour de ses épaules et elle murmure :

\- T'étais obligé de prendre cette année d'avance sur nous ? Imbécile.

Son poing me frappe mollement le torse. Elle tremble un peu contre moi puis soupire profondément et s'éloigne.

\- J'appelle l'autre barbare pour la prévenir.

.

\- C'était bien ton après-midi ?

\- C'était assez sympa oui.

\- Les filles sont épuisantes hein ?

\- Elles faisaient comme si de rien n'était mais c'était un peu triste oui.

Mon père reste silencieux quelques secondes pendant que je joue avec la nourriture dans mon assiette. Un soupir m'échappe et je sens une main énorme s'aplatir sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et il me sourit avec douceur.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle ensemble, qui tourna très vite à la bataille d'eau, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé devant un film. Sans honte aucune, je me blottis contre lui et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je crois que nous en avons tous les deux besoin.

\- Je suis très fier de ce que tu as accompli Harold. Très fier de qui tu es devenu. Très fier de t'avoir pour fils. Tu vas déchirer à l'université, j'en suis sûr. Et tu passeras le bonjour à Gueulfor.

.

\- Tu vas me manquer Harold.

\- Toi aussi Astrid. Où est Merida ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait mais…

Astrid regarde son portable, inquiète. Merida ne nous a pas prévenus, ni l'un ni l'autre, donc elle a dû encore se disputer avec sa mère. Mon amie repousse sa frange et soupire.

\- Bon tant pis, je te le donne sans elle sinon tu l'auras jamais avant de partir.

Elle se penche vers son sac à dos et en sort un paquet joliment enrubanné. Je l'ouvre délicatement pour y trouver…

\- Ta jupe de viking ?

\- Pour les jours de grands vents. Avec les poids elle ne bouge pas alors…

\- Merci, je murmure en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Harold ?

Nous nous retournons ensemble vers mon père, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut y aller.

\- On arrive.

Astrid nous accompagne jusqu'à la gare, sa main dans la mienne. Elle continue de vérifier son téléphone toutes les secondes, attendant des nouvelles de Merida. Le train part dans moins de dix minutes quand nous arrivons sur le quai. Astrid se serre dans ses propres bras alors que mon père regarde nerveusement l'horloge. A cinq minutes du départ, il se tourne vers moi avec un regard désolé.

\- On ne peut plus l'attendre Harold.

\- Je sais mais je…

\- HAROLD HORRENDOUS HADDOCK TROISIEME DE SON NOM !

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, une tornade rousse se jette sur moi et m'étreint. Elle me repousse rapidement et fouille dans son sac. Elle en sort un paquet cadeau moins soigné et me le fourre dans les bras.

\- Ma mère, je suis désolée. Cours, rate pas ta rentrée pour nous, tu vas envoyer de l'ours en croute !

Une annonce me presse et mon père et mes amies me poussent à bord et je me retrouve seul dans l'allée avec mes sacs. Une fois à ma place, je déballe le cadeau de Merida. C'est son bandeau, celui qu'elle m'avait prêté pour le jour de la jupe. Depuis la fenêtre, je peux les voir, tous les trois. J'enfile le passe et leur fait une grimace. Lorsque le train démarre, Astrid et Merida courent un peu pour rester à ma hauteur, main dans la main. Elles font de grands gestes et avant de les voir disparaître, j'aperçois Merida qui se blottit contre Astrid. Elle rit en me saluant et je peux deviner d'ici la fureur de son amie qui tente de retenir ses larmes.

.

Un an plus tard, rien n'a changé. J'ai de nouveaux amis, un petit ami aimant, Astrid et Merida ont demandé des Facs proches de la mienne. Et mon père me soutient toujours autant.

\- Jack ? Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, j'arriiiive !

\- Cesse de faire ta diva, ils vont nous attendre.

\- C'est bon, on a le temps encore.

Il m'attrape par la taille et me soulève pour embrasser mon cou alors que je sursaute. Je me retourne pour le repousser et il rajuste sa robe en me faisant un clin d'œil. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il est entré dans son rôle et me toise avec une allure de reine. Je secoue la tête et remet mon bandeau usé en place en faisant la moue pour la forme. Puis avant de pouvoir y penser, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement. Le temps reste suspendu un instant avant que la terre se remette à tourner.

\- On y va ?

\- C'est parti.


	2. Haruka et Hiro

_Je suis pas super fière de celui-ci mais c'est le seul que j'ai terminé pour le moment et je n'arriverais pas à l'améliorer._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Haruka et Hiro**

.

Le ciseau glisse avec un bruit délicieux, satisfaisant. Je regarde les mèches noires qui parsèment le lavabo. C'est mieux comme ça, bien mieux. je range les ciseaux, nettoie l'émail, noie les preuves.

\- Haruka ?

Je grince des dents. Je n'aime pas ce prénom.

\- Je commence plus tard, j'irais à pied aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas te perdre ?

\- Non c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Ce n'est pas la première rentrée de ma vie.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. On se voit ce soir.

J'approuve à mi-voix avant de rester aux aguets le temps que la maison se vide. Une fois seul, je sors, à demi-nu. Je me glisse dans ma chambre et sors de mon placard les rares vêtements purement masculins que j'ai pu acheter. Je n'ai pas de formes, la veste trop grande cache le peu de hanches qui commence à apparaître.

Je sors pour la première fois en étant moi. Et je me sens si bien.

Je flâne un peu dans mon quartier. Je suis à peine sorti depuis le déménagement. Peut-être ne me connaîtront-ils que comme ça ici ? Peut-être que je vais enfin vivre en étant réellement moi…

.

Je ne rentre que quand il fait nuit. Tadashi et tante Cass m'attendent assis à la table. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux. Cass s'arrêtent et étouffe un cri avec ses mains. Je baisse les yeux.

\- Je…

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! hurle-t-elle en me coupant.

Elle se jette sur moi et ses bras se referment autour de ma taille. Je suffoque dans son étreinte. Tadashi s'ajoute à notre câlin emmêlé et je sens ses grandes mains ébouriffer mes cheveux. Tante Cass rigole un peu dans ses larmes et m'écarte d'elle pour m'observer plus précisément.

\- Est-ce que tu te sentirais vexée si je t'emmenais chez le coiffeur ?

Ses mains passent et repassent dans mes mèches et je secoue la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu es… Tu es magnifique.

\- Je me sens mieux dans une peau de garçon, est-ce que c'est… normal ?

\- Mais bien sûr trésor ! Enfin… Oui bien sûr, il faut que tu sois telle que tu veux être. Si tu te sens mieux comme ça, alors reste comme ça.

Je sens sa main s'arrêter sur ma joue et entrelace mes doigts avec les siens. Elle me sourit et Tadashi se relève. Il tire sa chaise et prend son téléphone.

\- Mais si tu penses que je vais te laisser sécher les cours encore une fois tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Jeune homme, ajoute Tante Cass avec un sourire.

Elle secoue la tête doucement et marmonne "Il va me falloir un moment pour m'y faire tout de même.". Lorsque Tadashi surprend mon regard sur lui, il me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Non, tout va bien, on l'a retrouvé. Merci d'avoir proposé ton aide. Et tu sais pour ta manif ce week-end ? Je pense qu'on va venir. Oui, "on". Je viens avec… mon petit frère. Oui je sais… Ecoute, je t'expliquerais et je te l'enverrais, je pense que tu peux l'aider. A demain.

Tadashi raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu as pensé à un prénom ?

\- J'aime bien… Hiro.

\- Hiro c'est très bien, approuva tante Cass. On en parlera demain quand je me serais un peu renseignée parce que tu me prends de cours et… On va retarder un peu ta rentrée. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait faire chuter ta moyenne de toute manière. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas changer ton nom mais je le signalerais à l'établissement.

\- Et s'ils ne veulent pas ?

\- Alors il faudra que tu prennes ton mal en patience et que tu leur expliques que tu préfères Hiro, réponds Tadashi comme si la solution était évidente.

\- Et si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

Je la laisse à nouveau me serrer dans ses bras.

.

\- Haru… Hiro ?

Je me relève un peu et me tourne vers elle. Tante Cass m'a envoyé me coucher en m'autorisant à ne pas aller en cours demain non plus. Elle vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit et son regard examine les cartons fermés dans ma chambre. Sa main passe encore une fois dans mes cheveux fraichement coupés, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile mais on est là tous les deux d'accord ? Tadashi te présentera ses amis ce week-end. Quoi qu'il t'arrive et quoi que tu décides…

\- J'ai déjà décidé.

\- Si un jour tu changes d'avis, continue-t-elle, nous t'aiderons, si tu as réellement fait ton choix, nous t'aiderons, si tu veux aller plus loin que l'apparence, nous t'aiderons. Mais pour ça il faut que tu nous parles. A Tadashi si tu veux pas me le dire, à moi si tu veux pas lui dire, à n'importe qui mais parle pour qu'on puisse t'aider. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Dors bien. Demain je t'emmène chez le coiffeur et faire du shopping. Ton armoire a besoin d'être refournie.

\- Bonne nuit Tante Cass.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _Le prochain va me prendre un peu de temps parce que je veux le développer, on se revoie je sais pas quand ;)_

 _Biiz ^^_


End file.
